


Time Out

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they just took a time out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

The Doctor wiggled his toes in the water. Little goldfish nibbled at them. He giggled.

He flopped back on the mossy bank and flung his arms wide, smiling up at the sky, eyes closed, as yellow sunlight bathed his face.

“Happy, Sweetie?” River’s voice came from beside him.

He turned his head and cracked his eyes open. River, his wife, was sitting, reading, at the side of the stream in a light floral sundress. The floaty cloth draped around her lovely form. Thin spaghetti straps accented her wonderfully strong shoulders and neck.

Her hair bobbed lightly in the breeze, like bubbles.

He just grinned at her, totally delighted, and so content he never wanted to move. Sunshine and cool water and a floaty breeze and his wife. What more could a Time Lord want.

River looked down at him, one manicured finger holding her place in her book. He was sprawled like a landed fish, his trousers rolled up to reveal sinewy calves, his shirtsleeves rolled up over ropey arms, his braces sliding down his shoulders, and his hair flopping in the breeze over that endearing face.

He looked like Tom Sawyer.

Her sweetie.

Her hearts swelled.

She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. He giggled as fish nibbled on his toes.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
